


The Light of All Lights

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: imagine-the-energon Repostings [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autobot Starscream, Depends on how much I write, F/M, M/M, Optional Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Season 1 Episode 20: Partners, Random Updates, Smut, Starscream redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: "In the episode Starscream tries to join the Autobots, what if he wasn’t such a clod and didn’t reveal that he killed Cliffjumper? What if he actually got in and started working for the Autobots?"Crossposted from my side tumblr; From me reblogging a fan theory on what would happen if Star became an Autobot to being around a third of a way done, The Light of All Lights Series has been one of the fics I've been looking forward to writing.Skippable Smut: Chapter(s): #14





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [imagine-the-energon's The Light of All Lights Series (Chrono Tagged)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358497) by OMsRandom. 



> Updates are inconsistent due to my side blog being a headcanons/request one. Seeing as the first 12 chapters are done, they'll be updated one after another.

He was  _ bored _ .

A bored seeker meant a twitchy one, and a twitchy one was trouble. It didn’t help matters that his servos were locked in Wrecker-proof cuffs, or that his wings were in the same situation, which  _ hurt _ , as it was causing his sensitive wires and sensors to knot and kink as they were unable to move.

“I'm not really so bad, you know.” He started, wishing that some part of him could move. “Megatron -- he's the evil one.”

“Tell it to someone who cares.” the blue femme said, crossing her servos and glaring at him

“Like whom, airachnid?” he scoffed with his own slight glare. “What I wouldn't do to get my hands around her wretched throat!”

“So, we can agree on one thing.” The femme conceded. 

“Oh, you have no idea. She showed up one day, and the next thing you know, She's acting like she runs the place! She whispered lies into Megatron's ear, maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place.” He could feel his wings attempt to rise up and look bigger than they were, and quickly forced himself to calm down.

“Well, she terminated my partner.” She started, and his first instinct was to rage at the fact that Airachnid had tried to steal his proud moment when something stopped him. Didn’t she have a partner before Cliffjumper? Yes… she did, now that he thought about it.

“I heard stories of what happened,” he finally said, breaking the silence. “Even I do not wish that on my enemies.” The air between them was tense, awkward, and for once, he was glad his ego didn’t get the better of him. 

Primus knows what she would’ve done had he revealed that he had offlined her last partner.


	2. The Base

The Autobot base was  _ dirty _ .

It was dirty and looked like there had, at one point, been infested with scraplets.

Often, he’d sneer at the floor or the walls. He’d only be here for as long as it would take Prime to mech up and onffline Megatron; hopefully it wouldn’t be  _ that _ long. Energon for the Autobots was scarce, he noted, looking at their stores, and something twinged in him, a memory coming unbidden. Yes, there was an abandoned mine that had barely been touched in the Amazon, if he recalled correctly.

At first, when night came night, the human allies were gone and he was tense, expecting the backhands to start. He expected to be kicked within an inch of his life, but yet, as the days continued on, nothing happened. It was… confusing.

Not to mention when he went to the shooting range they had, he expected for them to storm the range, demanding for him to uninstall all his weapon systems. No, instead, the buffoon Bulkhead joined him, even giving him hints on his lesser used cannons. That had been the first Autobot to greet him as one of their own, even with his red eyes and purple insignia.

Slowly, he finds himself relaxing, wings twitching lazily as he watched in amusement as the three human children fought over who’d play that processor rotting game when suddenly, the eldest looked over the back of the couch right at him. “Do you want to join?” He asked, and suddenly, everyone was staring at the seeker. He relished the attention, but at the same point, the warm part of his spark squirmed in place, wishing their optics off of him.

“I don’t see why not,” he finally said after another moment’s pause, though when he looked at the game, a type of confusion filled him. “Ah… how  _ do _ I play?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


	3. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Abuse in this Chapter

It came as a surprise when he was paired off with that infernal yellow bug, but it got him out of the base and allowed him a chance to stretch his wings.  It was a routine check the Autobots did once a week, but seeing as it was so familiar to Bumblebee, the seeker was forced to endure questions from the scout.

“ _ What’s that from? _ ” He asked before not so carefully poking at his lower left wing, causing him to jump away.

“Watch where you poke!” he snarled, feeling uncomfortable. He knew what scar the younger ‘bot was talking about. It wasn’t from any fights with the Autobots, and both mechs knew this.

“ _ He hurt me too. _ ” The scout said after a few moments of awkwardness. “ _ We fought, one-on-one at Tyger Pax, to keep him from the Allspark. When I launched it, he ripped out my vocal box and wires. Ratchet will never be able to repair the damage. I’ve accepted that, but… he doesn’t want to. _ ”

The two continued down the path, seeker quiet for the distance. “The Megatron here isn’t the one I signed up to follow,” he said quietly. “He promised us Seekers a chance of being placed in higher castes. Better yet, he promised to try and eliminate the castes all together. His corruption was… slow. Subtle. The punishments, however…” he trailed off, wings twitching sadly. “Were not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


	4. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we get a glimpse of Starscream's past! The info used was taken from the official Prime wiki.

The female wouldn’t leave him alone.

Though, granted, if he was her, he wouldn’t leave himself alone either. A decepticon, Megatron’s Second in Command no less, willingly left the  _ Nemesis _ to join the Autobots. Of course, wherever the female was, the big, green idiot was sure to follow.

“Do you have any other modes?” the female asked from the humans’s platform as he sat on some of the mats he used to recharge on while they remodeled one of the berthrooms so that his wings wouldn’t bump into everything. “Have you always been a Decepticon? What was it like serving under Megacruncher? What did you do before the war?”

Ah, there was a question he could answer. There was a slight pause and she seemed to deflate and start to turn away, put off by his silence. “I was a scientist.” She whirled around at his voice, eyes wide. “One of the first ones to theorize the existence of Dark Energon.” he let out a dry chuckle, running a servo down his helm, over his facial plates. “Some vorns I wish I never published that blasted research. Megatron would already be dead if Jetfire and I kept it out of the public’s eye.”

“Not all of us Autobots are proud of our pasts either,” the green mech said from where he was stationed at the Ground Bridge controls. “Though ‘scientist’ rings better than ‘constructor’.”

“Cybertron depended on constructors to keep her frame intact,” the seeker argued before he could stop himself. “Some of the most stunning buildings were built by the Wreckers before they split.”

“Scientists helped Optimus save Cybertron’s core before our entire planet failed,”

The two mechs eyed one another before the silver seeker conceded and looked away, barely hiding a grin. Maybe he was wrong about the buffoon after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


	5. Science! Buddies

The energon was running dangerously low, he realized one night as he passed the storage. If they were to get into a serious battle, only one would be able to get proper treatment… A few weeks back, wasn’t there an issue with a SynthEn equation? Ratchet was a doctor, best in the field, but even doctors can’t understand the importance of balanced equations such as the one the Decepticons had supposedly lost.

But the equation had been trapped within the Autobot base.

With a set processor, he went up to the white and orange medic. “What now?” the older mech snapped.

“The equation; currently it’s unbalanced. If you attempt to use it as is, the energon within you will taint in a similar version of the Plague,” he informed carefully. “Perhaps instead of nichrome, terne would be a better alloy to funnel and strain the chemicals through?*”

Ratchet’s blue optics narrowed, and when he typed the changes in, the solution started to resemble a more blue color than green. “How did you think about that?”

“Science is my passion,” the seeker said, staring at the screen with blood red optics, a far cry from the blue the other Autobots had. “Once I stood alongside Jetfire as his apprentice.”

“Jetfire?” The other mech repeated in slight disbelief. “That was  _ you _ ?” He looked at the older mech with a raised brow plate and motioned towards the SynthEn equation.

“Shall we continue?” he asked, voice all but purring. Primus, he  _ missed _ this thrill of finding a solution to a near impossible equation. When the equation matched the same color as their lifeblood, he stopped the CMO from injecting himself. Shaking his helm, he offered his own servo. “You are the Autobot’s only medic. I am… a deserter. It will be no loss if I offline,”

Ratchet shook his own helm, optics sad as he ejected the seeker. “Every offline in this war is a loss, no matter what faction they may be… or were.”

From the humans platform, the three kids shared a look. “What did we just watch?” Raf whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


	6. Ice Queens

Perhaps the femme was the hardest to win over.

She didn’t trust him, and for every reason she was right not to. He offlined Cliffjumper, after all, and if it meant killing Megatron, he’d do it again… no matter how much turmoil his spark gave him for even thinking it.  He was calculating, as a scientist needed to be, and should the moment arrive, he’d easily turn his back against the Autobots.

“So tell me,” the mech started one day after the femme ushered her charge  _ away _ from the seeker despite him having made no movement to squish the fleshy creature whenever the two were in the same room, despite not having been officially ‘introduced’. “Did Airachnid always have those glitches where her legs would polish her frame?” He winced at the wary look she shot him.

“Must’ve been hard, living with a femme like that,”

“I managed,” he managed out a grin that didn’t reach his eyes, neck cables aching as his processor recalled all those times the decepticon femme had held one of her deadly, insect like legs to him, all to ready to tear his frame apart at a single wrong move. “There were some cycles, though, the human saying was put to use.”

“Oh?” She seemed half interested… it seemed like a start.

“I believe it’s ‘ _ kill it with fire _ ’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


	7. Formal Greetings

He glanced at the children standing around his pedes, their guardians watching their interactions carefully. Did they honestly expect him to just reach down and blast them into non existence? “What are we waiting for?” The girl complained.

“Our sixth human ally,” Prime answered easily as the sound of a two wheeled vehicle came down the entry, but the femme was in front of him? Turning, he saw a leather clad human get off a gray, almost black bike and take off their helmet, h/c falling from where it had been covered.

“Sorry I’m late,” you said, not even sparing a glance at the former ‘con. “Politicians can be so clingy again. Why you guys elected me as a chosen rep is beyond all of us still.” he watched you carefully; he only heard rumors that there was a sixth human contact, the first five being the three kids, the eldest boy’s mother and Agent Fowler, of course.

“You were one of our first remaining allies,” Prime said, an amused undertone in his voice. “And as such, that is the reason why you were invited here today. Today, we officially introduce our newest recruit to our allies.”

“Oh?” You asked and turned, eyes landing on him. His wings twitched and straightened as the two of you just… stared at one another. “A defector? I thought Megatron killed them before they could find us?”

“I was betrayed and left for dead,” he said, a slight sneer in his tone, though it was lesser than he planned. “No one knew I planned to defect.” You stared at him, and his spark trembled as you finally looked away.

“Just don’t cause anything that might have to have me do extra paperwork and we’re on speaking terms.” you finally said, turning away and towards Prime again. “May I speak with you?” You spared a glance at everyone else. “In private?”

The two walked away, and it was like the spell was broken, the girl, Miko, running up to his pedes. “Who betrayed you? Did you originally plan to leave the decepticons?”

Oh sweet Primus, save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


	8. Bonding Trine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Character Deaths

The first time he was left alone to watch the kids was… hectic to say the least. He had to keep Miko on his shoulder to keep her from falling, and he had to get into Jack for studying his physics -- Why didn’t humans teach this at beginning schools like the Cybertronians did? Didn’t they know it’s easier to learn at a young age when the processor is fresh and not filled with false ideals? Rafael was by far the easiest to work with, and he could see why Bumblebee loved him so. Had he been a born seeker, Starscream would’ve asked Prime to take him in as his apprentice, as no doubt would’ve Ratchet. Science and Medical always did work well together, after all.

When the five Autobots returned, they were shocked to see everyone peacefully working… until they saw the drawing on the back of the silver seeker’s helm, and just how  _ tired _ he looked. “She kept trying to run,” he murmured. “I gave you less credit than you deserve.” He resisted rubbing his neck cables, instead showing Ratchet where she had clipped something called a sharpie to one of his energon lines. Not one that was vital, but it was still painful and his energon systems were sluggish.

“Miko!” Ratchet yelped. “Never clip an energon line! That’s a good way to  _ offline _ us!”

“So it’s like an artery?” Raf asked, making the seeker look at him as the orange and white medic fussed. The clip was too small for his clawed digits to get the pen off, and Ratchet’s digits were too wide to grab it without rupturing the line. The boy tapped the large trail on his neck, and it clicked.

“Yes, it would be similar to an… artery, was it? We have valves and shut offs at every foot of tubing, barring a few.” he explained, doing his best not to wince as Arcee carefully tugged at the pen.

“And Miko picked one of them, didn’t she?” Jack sighed, and the girl still didn’t look up from listening to her music. Wait, no, she fell into recharge while listening to whatever song had been playing. The femme finally got the clip off, and once Ratchet made sure there was no damage to the tube, he made his way towards his quarters, stopping when he heard his name being called. “Starscream!”

“Jack? Aren’t you supposed to be returning to your carrier?” He asked, and the teen didn’t even bat an eye.

“Mom’s working overtime, so I’m staying here for the night.” The black haired teen answered. “I just… wanted to ask if you were ok.” His optics shuttered in surprise.

“I am fine,” the words fell off his glossa limply.

“Everyone says they’re “fine” when they’re not,” the human said, a jaded look on his face. “You sometimes look at Miko, Raf and I, or even Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead, and you get this sad look… like you lost someone close to you.”

“We’re at war, everyone loses someone in war,” he snapped and instantly regretted it, wings drooping as he vented. “What does it matter to you?”

“I lost my father when he died protecting Mom and I. I know the place you’re in, Starscream, and if I’m right, you don’t have anyone to hang on to.” his words… made the ache in his spark grow. He glanced at the boy, processor set.

“Listen carefully, as I’ll only say this once,” he started, and the teen perked up. “I was a scientist theorizing about Dark Energon when the war first broke out. The peace talks that the Council had planned failed, and Kaon was taken. My laboratory with my teacher, Jetfire, was located between Kalis and Iacon, northeast of the Well of Sparks. We thought we were safe, untouchable in the underground city.” He scoffed and shook his head. “We were wrong.”

“Jetifre died?” Jack asked softly.

“Jetfire’s an Autobot, and least I learned, is still online somewhere in the Reguel systems. I lost… my trine mates. Seekers, we come together in groups of three. When we came to Earth, Thundercracker and Skywarp couldn’t find it in themselves to hate humans. I couldn’t, either, but I hid it well. Megatron… didn’t like how they sympathized with your species, Jack. So he ordered Shockwave to take them back to Cybertron where out bond was… cut.”

“Could they be alive them?”

“No… a seeker’s trine bond can only be broken through death. They were nothing more the pawns to keep me in line, to stop be from defecting sooner. If I had spoken sooner, if I hadn’t talked them out of running away when we realized this planet was claimed and colonized…” he shook his head, optics threatening to leak.

“I think they’d be proud of you,” Jack said quietly, after a beat. “That you managed to get away from Megatron and find us. I think they’d be happy you’re happy.” He walked away, back to the main hub, leaving the mech to look after him.

He… he really was truly happy here, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


	9. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied/Referenced Character abuse

Like all good things, it had to end.

He was on a scouting trip with Prime himself when Dreadwing  _ and _ Soundwave appeared in the cavern they were in. He wasn’t sure who had shot the ceiling, only that it was coming down, and he didn’t know the Autobot’s rules about prisoners, and Dreadwing slashed his chassis on their way out.

He had barely made it out in time, and as he kneeled, servo on the oozing cut, he heard pede steps, heavy and thunderous, coming from behind him. He locked up, not even daring to twitch a wire.

“ _ What do you have to say for yourself? _ ”

“ _ I did the best I could do, Lord Megatron, I swear! _ ”

“ _ Then your  _ best _ is my  _ worst _. Take him away to Room Six! _ ”

“Starscream?” Prime’s voice rumbled, servo reaching down and grasping his shoulder.

“P-please,” the seeker managed to rasp out. “Please…”

“Starscream?” There was worry and concern in the leader’s voice as he stared down at the seeker’s prone form.

“Please forgive me,” he managed to choke out. “I-I’ll do better, I swear! Don’t hurt me,  _ please… _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


	10. Grievances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied/Mentioned Character Abuse

**_Previously on The Light of All Lights..._ **

_ “Please forgive me,” he managed to choke out. “I-I’ll do better, I swear! Don’t hurt me, please…” _

* * *

Optimus stared at the silver seeker, confusion filling him as he stared between his outstretched servo and the smaller mech’s quivering frame. All he did was outstretch his hand. No, wait, he touched his shoulder, but that shouldn’t’ve set off a reaction like that…

Unless…

_ Unless… _

“ _ Not all of his scars come from Autobots, Optimus… We are lucky that he’s in the condition he is now, if what I fear is correct. _ ”

“ _ And what do you fear, old friend? _ ”

“ _ That we might have to begin a rescue program for those Decepticons who have personally suffered from Megatron’s wrath. _ ”

_ Personally suffered… _ he recalled in absolute horror. Disgusted with himself and with Megatron, he drew his servo away before kneeling in front of the seeker, attempting to seem as big as the other mech, if not a smidge smaller. “Starscream,” he said, in a more gentler tone, but the mech still flinched away. Venting, he took a gamble and grabbed the seeker’s servos and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Wh-what-?” He mumbled.

“Starscream, I am not angry,” he informed. “Nor am I disappointed. You did your best, which is all that I have ever asked for. You did your best, and you got injured. If anything, I should be the one apologizing.” Slowly, he felt the mech slowly stop struggling. “I’m sorry for what you have gone through… and I swear to never let it happen to you ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


	11. Reconsiderations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions/References of Character Abuse  
> (This is when The Frequency of Redemption Series starts; it's a rarepair Redemption story)

The pair returned to base, Starscream being left on a medical berth, an FV line connected to his left servo as he stared at the grey plated ceiling, where he could see where the scraplets nibbled through. While his frame was still, his processor was ablaze. Er, not literally, of course, but it still had him mentally running around in circles.

Optimus Prime, the last of the known Primes, kneeled in front of him and said he had nothing to be sorry for. That he was forgiven and that… that he wouldn’t be harmed again…

And yet, his spark ached for those still stuck on  _ Nemesis _ . He knew that Soundwave’s cassetticons had his almost as worse as him, and the only one lucky enough to escape the brutal treatment was Laserbeak, who was barely old enough to be left truly alone for at most a week. He had always made sure there was a wall between himself and everyone, but when he had found the two twins, Rumble and Frenzy, barely online and in a heap just outside of Megatron’s quarters, he hadn’t been able to turn away. Ravage joined the little niche, and he knew Soundwave must’ve suspected something, but he never hinted at it.

Ah, blast it, he couldn’t stab the Autobots in the back now. They  _ trusted _ him. Prime  _ willingly _ touched him. He hadn’t realized just how touch starved he had been until the embrace, and his Seeker instincts were starting to override his medical protocols, fiercely urging him to find either two members to form a trine, or just nest with someone for… probably most of the week.

With a near pitiful vent, he shuttered his optics. He is…  _ was _ … the SIC for the Decepticons. He knew their mining locations. Maybe… maybe he could slowly transition into becoming a NAIL? Slowly vanish more and more every day?

“Hey,” he jumped, onlining his optics to see you leaning against the railing of the human part of the medbay. “Heard you had a pretty rough day today. Wanna talk about it? I hear I make a great listener.” His first instinct was to say no, but you just… had this knowing smile. “Look, I’m going to be honest here. I wasn’t exactly on friendly terms with the ‘Bots when I first joined them too. It’s hard, being without someone to lean on. I didn’t have that option, so that’s why I’m offering it to you. Keeping everything all bottled up, it’s not healthy.”

You stood, and looked like you were starting to walk away. “I wasn’t the only one Megatron took the pleasure of nearly scrapping.” he said, offlining his optics in hopes that he wouldn’t see the so familiar scenes. “With my disappearance, there is no doubt he is taking their anger out… on them.”

There was a soft sound. “Don’t worry, then, Starscream.” your voice was edged, a mix of sweet and sorrowful. “We’ll get your friends away from the Decepticons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


	12. Ohana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes probably one of the most feeliest chapter’s I’ve written with minimal dialogue. Thank you all who have been supporting me thus far!

Days… blurred into weeks.

He found himself relaxing, laughing at a joke Bumblebee said while they shared a tin of energon goodies. He found himself helping Ratchet repairing the Autobots whenever he could, making SynthEn to the best of his abilities. He found himself scouting with Bulkhead, helping the mech learn how to not break as many things. He found a partner in Arcee, the two sharing a kindred spark. In Miko, Raf and Jack, he found sparklings, all willing to accept him for who he was; a mech jaded by war, desperately trying to hide his softhearted spark. You… he found himself wishing you were Cybertronian, wishing that you knew the poems he recited, the stutters he tried to work through… he wish you knew he wanted to court you, but Cybertronian was were different from human ways. He was just going to have to research harder into human courtship.

And then there was Optimus Prime. A leader, firm and true in his own right, had risked making himself vulnerable for Starscream’s own comfort. He had embraced him as a friend, and ally, and made sure the seeker was fine before he let go. Megatron had called Optimus weak, and vorns ago, Starscream would’ve agreed but now…

Now he saw what Jetfire had seen all those years ago. Here stood a Prime, willing to bend to the needs of both the many and the few. He was gentle when it came to those much more physically weaker than him, and showed mercy where many would not. Here stood  **_his_ ** leader, who looked past his purple badge and red eyes. Who looked past his hideous war crimes and found the last piece of that young sparkling who dreamed to be accepted. 

Blinking back tears from his inner monologue, he looked at the movie Raf was watching. “ _ Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind… or forgotten. _ ” He found himself smiling, a tad bit bitterly.

Here… here stood his  _ ohana _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


	13. Transformations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers!

“You’re sure about this?” You asked from where you were sitting, far too close to the edge for his liking. Deciding to take action, he scooped you up and placed you on his shoulder, grinning at your bemused expression.

“I’ve made my choice; something I should’ve done long ago,” he said, running a digit down your head, spark melting as you essentially purred and leaned into his touch. You two were… touch and go. Neither really knew how to truly court the other, but you both wanted to try, and try you were doing.

“You’re not going to give up being a flyer,” You noted, wonder creeping up into your eyes. “You’re a  _ triple changer?  _  Those are supposed to be rare!”

“I’ve seen no need to have a second form until now,” he shrugged, careful not to jostle you, looking away towards the roads. “What do you think would best suit me?”

“Something small, agile,” you answered, one hand gently grasping at her neck cables, sending his sensors into a fit. It wasn’t painful in the least.

You two watched for two more hours, the cars… not quite calling out. Sure, he’d get better armor, but how would that equate to his wings as well as his first form? Finally, shortly after you fell asleep on the blankets he had packed (mainly because he had been informed that it’s cold when in a cockpit without the right equipment), he saw it, the perfect secondary alt.

Looking down at his body, mainly his now wider hips that accommodated the tires, he let out a chuckle.

If only Jetfire, Thundercracker and Skywarp could see him now...


	14. Intermission #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight break from Star's Redemption arc to see a purely Reader interaction.
> 
> SMUT CAN BE SKIPPED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS

You were waiting for him in your habisuite when he got back, battered and dented from his run-in with Dreadwing. Luckily, his new found third form gave him the element of surprise and he had gotten away with nothing more than a few dents from accidentally turning to fast. “You’re back,” you murmured, going up to him as he displaced his frame and hugging him before stepping back. “That’s a new trick.”

“All scientists know it should we ever encounter life smaller than Cybertronians.” he shrugged, though was internally pleased that you liked it.

“Seems hand,” you said, eyes suddenly meeting his optics. Your hand ghosted his facials before settling on his right cheek plate, making him close his eyes, systems all but purring. “You’re…” you trailed off, laughter in your voice. Ok, so maybe he  _ was _ purring, but your touch did that to him. You moved closer and pressed your lips against his. “You’re dirty,” you murmured, grasping his hand and gently tugging him towards the washroom.

“Y/N?” he asked, and you smiled at him, looking nervous.

“Water won’t, like, fry your circuits or anything, will it?” You asked, and he shook his head. “Then… could…” your cheeks were flushed, and he had to look up why before he asked. You were either sick... or embarrassed. “ _ CouldIgivyouabathmaybe? _ ” He replayed your words slower and felt a grin form on his facials.

“I would like that,” he murmured, pressing his helm against your helm and gently kissing your lips. You had, in his true height, pressed kisses against the corner of his lip-plates every now and then, but now that he knew exactly how it felt, to have your sweet tasting lips against his, he wanted more. You guided him to a basin -- tub, you had called once -- and motioned for him to climb in. He paused as you took off your shirt, revealing a purple tank top. You shimied off your pants and glanced at him.

“You haven’t worn wet jeans,” you snarked before stepping into the tub and smirked at him. “Are you coming?” The implications behind your voice made him glitch slightly, but his frame moved, one pede following the other, and soon, you two were sitting, the water halfway covering his chassis. “Is there anything I need to know? Like… sore spots or anything?”

“My wings are… naturally sensitive. Some wires might migrate from their spots.” he answered.

“Hotzones,” you murmured, and the way you eyed his wings made him shiver for many reasons. “Star… what do you want me to do?” Your eyes were troubled, and he reached forward, drawing you into a kiss, one of hands  getting partially tangled in your hair as the other grazed your back, making you shiver.

“Does that give you a clue,” he murmured, voice thick as he nuzzled your neck, doing his best not to cut your skin with his helmpiece.

“Very much so,” you replied in the same tone, and he saw a hand reach back and grab one of the rags from the ledge, dipping it into the water. A few moments later, he felt you gently rub the towel against his lower wing and shuttered his optics, arching his struts to lean into your touch. You dragged the cloth up, rubbing the edge before going back down, this time going past his wings and onto his struts.

Clutching at your hips, he shuddered and felt his interface panel start to reveal, making you pause slightly. “Don’t stop,” he whined, helm buried in the crook of your neck. Biting your lip, you nodded and continued to wash his wings. When you were finished, he was gritting his denta, interface panel fully available as he held you close, wings twitching. Grooming one another’s wings was normal for a trine, but as his had offlined eons ago, the wires were… in a bad state. Frayed and over-sensitive, your fingers had nearly caused him to overload. Primus that would’ve been embarrassing.

“Star?” You murmured, and he was quick to catch your mouth.The water was cool enough for him not to have his fans running, but his frame was still hotter than normal, something you could agree with as he somehow flipped the two of you, your back pressed against the tub as he nipped and sucked on your neck, making you moan and wrap your legs around his waist.

His hands were as nimble as his wit, and you shuddered in pleasure as they roamed your body, taking off your tanktop and tracing your ribcage, stroking at your sides before tugging at your underwear, optics darkened, but asking a serious question. At your nod, he slipped them off and carefully dragged his digits down your thighs as he did so, making you shiver and roll your head back from the sensation. He came back up and kissed you again. “Humans are weird,” he murmured, digits teasing you as he spoke, leaving you clutching him breathless. “Far more…  _ sensative _ ,” one of his digits inside you twisted, and you saw stars, but the feeling was fleeting and you found yourself whining as he chuckled. He did this again and again, each time leaving you a sliver closer to the brink

Finally, you gave him a frustrated look between your gasps. “Just fuck me already,” you half snapped at him, hips lifting in hopes of friction that had moved away.

“Are you sure?” he asked, moving forward and kissing the underside of your jaw, making your  head roll back to let him explore more of your neck.

“ _ Yes _ ,” you breathed. He nodded, kissing a trail down to your chest as he began to gently push his spike in, pausing every now and then. He was big; bigger than any human you had been with before. Once he was fully seated, you laid there, quivering before you opened an eye, hands going to the base of his wings and gently tugging at one of the more put-together wires. “Move,” you ordered, shifting your hips closer.

His vocalizer let out a groan that held hints of static as he began to move, pace slow at first. But as you ran your hands over his wings and tugged at his wires and hotspots, his pace picked up, water rippling and threatening to leave the tub as he all but slammed into you, your walls tight and hugging his spike, making him shudder more and try to press deeper. “‘Y/N,” he groaned just as you grasped at the tip of his wings, making his pace stutter slightly.

You let out a loud moan as the sudden break in pace lept you closer, the edge of your vision going white. Forcing yourself to keep your eyes open, you leaned forward and kissed Starscream, his glossa fighting your tongue in a battle on dominance as your paces picked back up. “ _ Starscream _ ,” one of your hands was on his neck cables, tangled in sensitive wires as the other clawed between his wings at armor seams.

“Look at me, love,” he murmured against your cheek, and you turned your head, meeting his optics. His face was flushed blue from energon, and the heated, near crazed look alongside him hitting a g-spot made you roll off the edge, the mech following quickly after as your walls squeezed around him.

The two of your laid there for a moment before you let out a chuckling groan. “We should definitely do that again,” your murmured, looking down at the half-passed out mech on top of you. “Come on, we need to get out of the water.” His optics, half lit, looked at you almost pleadingly, and you couldn’t stop yourself as you leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his lip-plates. “I have wax all prepared too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my side blog (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/) for updates before this, or if you just want to read the story without the other posts (https://imagine-the-energon.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Light-of-All-Lights-Series/chrono)


End file.
